One Stormy Night
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: One stormy night, around a week after all that had happened, O'Malley awakens to find Marie crying. Will he step up the role as her stepfather?


**A thing I like this movie, though it isn't exactly the best Disney has put out, is the relationships between the family, even between O'Malley and the kittens before he becomes their stepfather. I think the one I like in particular is the one he has with Marie. Seeing as he is her dad now, I wanted to do something with that.**

 **I own nothing. The Aristocats belong to Disney. I don't own the cover image either.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Rain splattered loudly against the window panes, accompanied by loud thunder. Lightning flashed, casting shadows of the trees outside and furniture across the luxuriously decorated room through the window. Many at this time were asleep, undisturbed by the storm raging outside their dimmed houses. For those still awake, a few just laid in bed or at their desks, watching or remaining unfazed by the weather. But for some...

"Eek," cried out a white kitten, charging under the blanket in her bed after a particularly loud clap of thunder and bright flash of lightning. For anyone in the room at that moment, all they could see in the bed was a little, quivering lump under the soft, pink blanket. For the person in the room at the moment, they decided to come closer and check up on the shivering kitten.

"Marie," he called out, his voice in a hushed whisper as to not frighten her more. The lump stopped shivering for a moment before a head popped out from underneath.

"Dad," she replied, wincing and ducking back under at the next sound of thunder rumbling. O'Malley paused for a moment, thinking about what to do at a moment like this.

Softly he climbed into the bed and gently lifted up the blanket off of her. He then slowly curled around her, taking her crying form in-between his forelegs. She stiffened as his tongue began to lick off the tears falling down her cheeks, before giving a loud cry and turning to his chest and burying her face in his fur.

"Shh Marie, shh. It's okay, it's okay, I've got you," he murmured quietly.

"I-I'm sorry," she panted out between shudders. "I-I'm not usually s-so s-s-scared during storms. Just ever since E-E-Edgar threw us out and it began raining, I've been so frightened of them. I-I keep thinking he'll come back to take us and I'll be alone and I-I... I just- eek," she screamed when thunder rumbled again and she pressed herself even closer to him, cries renewed full force. His head came to rest on her back and a purr emerged from his throat, soon surrounding her shivering body with the soothing warmth and calming vibrations. Slowly, her cries and shudders lessened and she slumped against him tiredly. A tiny purr of her own came up as he began to lick the tears off her face.

"Easy Marie, shh. It's okay. I understand where this fear is coming from, but know that it will never ever happen again. Not while I'm here. You'll always stay safe here, with me, your mother, your brothers, Madame, Roquefort, Scat Cat and the gang, Fru Fru, everyone. As long as they're here, you won't be alone. I promise you you're safe."

Her face turned up to look at him and they stared at each other for a moment before she stood up and turned around before settling into a ball right between his forelegs. As her head came to rest against him, he swore he could hear a tiny whisper of "thank you" come up before she fell into sleep once more. The storm gave one last rumble of thunder and crack of lightning, but she simply nuzzled against him.

"Goodnight Marie," he softly whispered into her ear, before setting down his head right beside her. As the rain started to die outside, the two cats slept peacefully beside each other for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Am I the only one who thinks the entire conflict of the film might have left some negative effects on the kittens? I'm sure it might have taken at least a few days to relax back at home after what Edgar did and tried to do to them. Though I'm sure O'Malley and the others would've eagerly stepped up to help them out.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story. Please leave a review and feel free tp check out my other stories. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
